First Contact
by angelofmusic534
Summary: Sequel to Globes of Grief: Becky's first real alien encounter. The Torchwood Team find a new alien complete with telepathic communicator, but there's something mysterious about the new creature.
1. Chapter 1

Jack and Toshiko were in the SUV, driving at breakneck speed after a small blue van. Becky and Ianto were back at the Hub, giving them directions from Tosh's computer station while Owen and Gwen were out trying to track down a Weevil running riot around Cardiff Bay.

"Jack, turn left at the next exit. He's slowing down, so you should be able to see him in a second." Becky spoke quickly and clearly into her earpiece as Jack turned the corner. "OK, he's stopped. About 70 yards in front of you, he's pulled up. There's a lay-by, pull in there."

Jack pulled up and opened the car door. His fingers closed around a gun stored in the glove compartment and he turned towards Tosh.

"Stay here" he murmured. "Only get out if I tell you to. Got that?"

Tosh nodded and Jack got out of the car, keeping a firm grip on the Webley as he did so. Tosh adjusted the buttonhole camera on her collar to give Becky and Ianto a better view back at the Hub, where they were waiting with bated breath. Jack moved to the side of the van and started shouting.

"Alright, get out of the van. Now!" he raised the gun as a door opened. A young man got out of the drivers seat, and walked calmly towards Jack.

"What the hell is he doing?" whispered Ianto as he watched the man approach Jack.

"I don't know" Becky whispered back, her eyes fixed to the screen. They watched as the stranger stood about a foot away from their boss. He was smiling, and Jack frowned.

"You want that…thing I bought, don't you? Take it, then." He held out a small black object, about the size and weight of a Rubix Cube. One side was taken up by a blank screen but all other faces were plain. Jack stared at him, unsure of what was going on. He reached out to take the cube but suddenly withdrew his hand as if something had repelled it. The man laughed loudly, the sound of it making Becky's skin crawl. Jack pointed the gun threateningly at the stranger, who just stood still, cool as a cucumber.

"Jack, there's something in the back of the van" Ianto suddenly warned him, as he noticed something moving through the window. Jack turned to look and saw there was indeed something moving behind the closed doors.

"What's in there?" Jack asked. When he got no response, he went to open the door himself. Finding it was unlocked, he threw his weight against the handle and wrenched the door open. He yelled in surprise as something leapt out at him and dodged out of the way before the creature could touch him. Once he was out of the way, he turned so he could get a proper look at it. It had a human form, but its skin was a faded purple colour, and its eyes and lips were an exaggerated blood red colour. It had no hair on its head, and where a nose should have been was a single slit. Hanging from its neck was a small silver pendant. Jack stared at the creature, repulsed. Back at the Hub, Ianto was throwing up into a bucket while Becky tried to calm him as she stared at the screen.

"Jack, what on Earth is that thing?" she called down the earpiece. A silent response from Jack told her he had no idea. Tosh quietly opened the car door and slipped out, unnoticed by the stranger, creature or Jack. She crept up behind the man and threw an arm around his neck, causing him to drop the cube in surprise. The strange human-like creature started, as though it was snapping out of a trance and ran back into the van, cowering in a corner. Jack picked the cube up and felt a cold sensation seep down his arm. He looked back at the thing in the van and was surprised to see it was alert, as though it was waiting for instruction. He turned his gaze back to the cube and started to wonder.

"Get out of the van" he thought, feeling the cold sensation grip his heart, and to his amazement it stepped out of the van and stood still. He thought some more instructions for the creature and got back into the car, feeling a tingle down his spine as he felt the red eyes bore into the back of his head from the back seat. Tosh got in next to him, her eyes wide.

"Jack, once the man dropped the cube he collapsed. I think he's dead. There was no heartbeat, no breathing, no sign of life at all. I put him in the back."

Jack threw the cube onto the floor in front of him, but nothing happened. The creature didn't move. He felt the grip on his heart loosen and disappear as they started to drive back to the Hub.

"Thanks Tosh. You didn't follow my instructions, but you really were a great help back there." Jack smiled and turned to face her. Tosh blushed and grinned.

"Jack? Tosh? What happened?" Back at the Hub, Becky was sitting on the floor next to Ianto, holding a glass of water as he sipped from it.

"We got the alien tech, found an unidentified creature and killed its previous owner" Jack summed up as he sped down an empty road. "We're on our way back."

"OK. Gwen and Owen have just walked in, they got the Weevil, just taking it down to the dungeons."

"Tell them I said "Good job.". Is Ianto there?"

"Present, Captain" Ianto replied weakly.

"He had a bit of a vomiting incident when we first saw that thing." Becky explained. She passed the bucket to Owen, who glared at her as he went to go and sort it out. Gwen knelt on the floor next to them and squeezed Ianto's hand.

"What brought that on?" she wondered. Becky reached up for the computer mouse and brought up the footage of what had happened earlier. Gwen stared at the purple-skinned creature, her expression one of revulsion. Becky jumped as Jack's voice came through her earpiece again.

"Tell Owen we need him out by the SUV, we're just pulling into the garage now."

"You got it" Becky grinned as she passed the message to Owen, who frowned and grumbled as he stomped out of the Hub. Jack soon appeared at the door, followed by what Becky assumed to be an alien. She covered Ianto's eyes as he started to turn a light shade of green and watched as Jack took it to the cells. Tosh and Owen followed with the limp form of the young man who had been driving the van. Owen laid him on the surface he had last used to remove a small metal ball from Becky. He looked up and winked at her, laughing as she cheekily poked her tongue out in response. Jack appeared from the cells and laughed.

"How's Ianto the gorgeous gagger?" he asked as Becky took her hands away from his eyes. She gave Jack the thumbs up and giggled as she helped Ianto get to his feet. He smiled gratefully and sat in the nearest chair as Jack gave him a pat on the back. He took out the cube from his pocket and placed it on the desk in front of them.

"Genius" he murmured. "The creature has a pendant around its neck, which I'm guessing is linked to this. When this is held, the person holding it can control it, similar to telepathy."

Becky smiled. "Like the Imperius Curse in Harry Potter?"

Jack laughed. "One way to look at it, I suppose."

"What do you think it is?"

"No idea. Never seen this kind of metal before – I'm assuming it's a metal."

"Not the cube. The creature." Becky laughed and punched Jack playfully on the arm.

"Oh, I dunno. Most likely alien. Like this device."

"Well, that's really explained it all." Becky grinned. Jack laughed apologetically.

"I've never seen anything like it" he explained. He ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I should probably get some water down to Katie."

"Katie?"

"The newest Weevil. Hey, Janet got a name, why not this one?"

"Janet? What are you calling the new one, Violet?" Becky shook her head and laughed as Jack went back down to the Torchwood cells, giving her a cheeky wink from the door as he did so.


	2. Chapter 2

Alone in the cells except for two Weevils and the new alien, Jack sat on a small stool and studied the newest creature. It sat quietly and stared him out.

"What are you?" Jack whispered. "Come on Violet, tell me what you are. Where are you from?"

He could see a pain in its eyes, as though Violet had experienced a life of neglect. He knelt closer to the glass.

"You're scared, aren't you?"

Violet studied him, head cocked to one side. It let out a small moan, almost in agreement. Jack smiled.

"Well, you're safe here, Vi."

"Oh, my God, you didn't actually name it Violet, did you?" Becky appeared from the doorway and sat behind Jack, who leant back against her and smiled.

"I thought Pansy was too sissy" he grinned. Becky laughed as he got up and pulled her to her feet. "But just look in her eyes and tell me what you think." he continued. Becky bent down and did so.

"She looks…she looks so sad. Like she's terrified of everything that's going on around her." She paused. "Hang on, did I just refer to her as a she? We don't even know if it's male or female." Becky shook her head exasperatedly.

"You don't think she's a she?"

"I don't know!" Becky followed Jack out of the cells and let him lead her down a few corridors she had not seen since joining the Torchwood team. They entered a door that led to a room that looked almost like a tunnel. There was a table at one end, where Gwen was setting out a selection of guns and weapons. She smiled as she saw them walk through.

"All yours" she said, handing them each a pair of safety goggles before walking away. "I'll leave you to it. You'll enjoy this, Becky." She gave them a cheery wave and left the room.

"What's all this about?" Becky asked curiously as Jack strapped a pair of earmuffs over her head and checked the goggles covered the sides of her face.

"I _hope _you don't have to use these, but you need to be prepared" Jack explained, raising his voice slightly as he put on his own earmuffs. "I'm going to train you how to use different types of gun."

"Wow…I don't…wow!" Becky started to laugh in disbelief. "Can I just do one thing first?"

Jack nodded and watched as she took a folded picture from her jeans pocket and stabbed it to the head of one of the targets with a hair grip she pulled out from under her earmuffs. Tucking the loose hair behind her ear, she then turned to Jack and grinned.

"Picture of an ex" she said, answering Jack's unasked question. "First he cheated, then he got my fifteen year old sister pregnant. She was eight months gone when she…well, I hate that bastard anyway. This should be fun." She smiled.

"You know, you do frighten me just a little bit." Jack laughed and handed her the smallest pistol. He stood behind her as she faced the target side-on and supported her wrist in one of his strong hands. He placed his other hand on her shoulder and showed her how to aim properly.

"Now breathe…and gently pull the trigger when you're ready."

Becky exhaled slowly and fired the gun. She squealed when she realised she had managed to shoot the picture with her very first shot.

"That felt…amazing!" She laughed and performed a celebratory twirl. Jack grinned and handed her the next gun. As they worked their way through to the last weapon, Becky couldn't help but notice Jack was moving closer to her as he showed her the correct way to handle the guns. She could feel his warm breath tickle the back of her neck and his hand was placed lightly on her waist as he guided her body to the right angle for each revolver.

"Woah!" he suddenly exclaimed, grabbing her gun-wielding hand as he realised she wasn't gripping it tightly enough. Startled by his sudden movement, Becky accidentally pulled the trigger and dropped the gun. The bullet shot above the target and ricocheted off the ceiling back towards them. Jack pulled Becky aside as it whistled towards her and gripped her tightly from behind as it hit the table next to them. She stared at the spot the bullet hit and grasped Jack's hands tightly as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the back of her head.

"I think that's enough training for today, don't you?" he commented weakly. "You almost…I mean, you could have…"

"Died?"

"Yeah." Jack's grip on her waist tightened as he pulled her a little closer towards him. Becky took a deep breath and twisted her head to look him in the eye.

"Thanks Jack. If it wasn't for you I _would_ have died."

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't have been in that position anyway" Jack said, his voice shaking slightly. He turned her around and gave her a proper hug before letting her go. She went to take the picture back off the target and laughed at the now battered face it portrayed. Jack looked at it over her shoulder.

"Well, we now know not to mess with you" he laughed. Becky giggled.

"I think it's a masterpiece, don't you?"

Jack smiled and took it out of Becky's grasp. He pinned it back to the target.

"I think we should leave it there. Little memento?"

Becky laughed and nodded. She removed her goggles and earmuffs and swept her hair back from her face, smiling as she realised Jack was watching her. He removed his own eye and ear protection and took her hand, leading her back to the centre of the Hub, where Owen was waiting next to the body of the man Jack had taken the black cube from. He looked up as they entered.

"How did the training go?" he asked. Jack and Becky looked at each other and smiled.

"Great!" Becky started to laugh. Owen raised his eyebrows.

"What's the verdict on our guy then?" Jack queried. Owen smiled a little as he spoke.

"Definitely dead. That cube messed with his brain though. I think he must have got addicted to it. But other than that, nothing out of the ordinary."

Jack nodded as Becky leant picked up the wallet lying on the table.

"Peter Jackson" she read as she flicked it open. "25 years old, pictures of his girlfriend by the looks of it…he had a girlfriend?"

Jack took the picture from Becky and looked at it. He raised his eyebrows.

"OK, what the hell did she see in him? She's a good looking gal."

Owen shrugged as Becky gave Jack a stern look. He raised his hands in protest.

"I only said she was attractive!"

Becky laughed and put the wallet down. Owen jumped as David Walliams' voice suddenly screamed from Peter's trouser pocket.

"I'm a lady!"

"God that was an awful impression" Tosh called from the computer station. "Was that you, Owen?"

"No it bloody wasn't!" Owen shouted back as both Becky and Jack burst into fits of laughter. "It's a text on Jackson's phone." He reached for the mobile and read out the text. "Babes, made huge mistake when broke up, would like to come over tonight, that OK?"

"I'm guessing that's the girlfriend?" Becky asked.

"Someone called Sarah, I'm guessing it was an ex-girlfriend." Owen replied. "Should we text back?"

"And say what? Sorry to tell you, your ex died from alien technology addiction?" Becky raised her eyebrows and Jack smirked.

"I would just ignore it, Owen. She'll think he doesn't care, she'll cry for a bit, then move on" he said.

"Rather insensitive" Becky noted. "But, I suppose, if the other option is breaking her already broken heart, then it might be the best thing to do." Owen nodded in agreement as Becky sighed. Jack put his arm around her.

"Hey, nobody said this job was an easy one."

"No, just dangerous and life-threatening." Becky laughed. Jack smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

"Still. Life doesn't stop just because a few hearts get broken along the way. Life needs to be lived, otherwise-"

"It doesn't have a point" Becky finished. Jack nodded.

"You're catching on" he grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto sat alone in the small Tourist Office Torchwood used as a back entrance. He was trying not to think about the strange creature locked up in the cells. He was slightly embarrassed by being the only one to have been so repulsed by it he ended up vomiting, and so was avoiding the almost sympathetic glances the others were giving him. He sat up and pretended to be busy as the door leading to the Hub opened to reveal a smiling Jack. He jumped up onto the desk in front of Ianto.

"Ianto, my dark eyed beauty, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Ianto avoided Jack's intent gaze and started tidying the already spotless desk.

"Like I'm gonna believe that. Come on, what's up?"

"Since when did you care?" Ianto's tone was unusually bitter. Jack stared at him.

"Since always."

"Up until Becky turned up."

"Ah." Jack finally understood. "You're jealous!"

"Am not" Ianto responded childishly. Jack grinned.

"You so are. Listen, would it be really insensitive to ask for a cup of coffee?"

"Yes. But I'll make it anyway." Ianto sighed and switched the coffee machine on. "Maybe we should invest in a tea and coffee dispenser."

"But then you wouldn't be able to work your magic on it" Jack grinned and leapt lightly down from the desk. "And Ianto?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Just because Becky's turned up doesn't mean anyone's forgotten you." Jack smiled warmly and slipped through the door, leaving Ianto to contemplate this last statement. He smiled involuntarily and filled six mugs with coffee. He added milk and sugar to three of them and left the others black. He then loaded them onto a tray and walked through to the Hub to be received by a collective sigh of appreciation.

"Ianto, do you live in a magic lamp by any chance?" Becky grinned as she accepted her mug. Tosh laughed as she took hers.

"Do me a favour and marry me would you?" she joked. Ianto smiled and made no reply as he distributed the rest of the coffee. He made to make his way back up to the office, but Jack stopped him.

"Told you that you weren't forgotten."

Ianto's smile widened, and he blushed slightly. Jack grinned and took the empty tray he was holding. Twirling it in his fingers, he turned to face the rest of the team.

"How does everyone feel about staying here and ordering Chinese tonight? I'd like to have a team meeting, if everyone can be there." He was looking particularly at Gwen, who smiled.

"Rhys is away from the weekend. I'm free."

"Free." Owen confirmed.

"Nothing better to do" Tosh shrugged.

"Want me to bring drinks?" Ianto asked. Owen gave him the thumbs up in response.

"I'm there" Becky grinned. She stood up and skipped down to Owen, who was cleaning his medical equipment. "Want some help?"

Owen stared, and then turned, grinning at Jack.

"I love this girl!" He beamed as Becky helped him sterilise the equipment he saved for autopsies. Gwen laughed and shook her head.

"Bad position to get yourself in, Becky."

Becky laughed.

"Maybe I just wanted to get close to him with a knife" she said cheekily, causing the others to smile in approval as Owen backed away. She winked at the others and went back to cleaning, as if nothing had been said. Jack laughed and turned to Gwen.

"Want to come and check on Violet?"

Gwen shuddered and shook her head.

"Sorry, Jack, I've only just got that thing out of my head. I might do a…I might be sick if I see it again." She was about to say "I might do a Ianto", but tact overruled her thoughts just in time, and the comment went unnoticed. Jack shrugged.

"Gotta face it sooner or later. But I can do this one trip alone. Oh, and Ianto, would you be able to get the food?" He smiled as Ianto nodded and then made his way down to the cells, leaving the five others to talk about what they wanted. Which was him.

"So, Becky" Gwen started the conversation. "What do you make of our Lord and Master?"

"He's great" Becky laughed. "One of a kind, definitely. Surprising too, but it seem like he's the sort of person who'll either be a great friend or a deadly enemy, nothing in between."

Tosh and Ianto nodded in agreement.

"Big question" Owen smirked. "Gay?"

"What?" Becky was taken aback. "That's his business, not ours!"

"Doesn't answer the question though." Owen was staring her down, and Becky gave in. She sighed.

"I honestly don't have a clue. Sometimes I think he is, but then there's times when he gives signs indicating that he isn't. It's confusing."

The others smiled. Tosh leaned in closer.

"What has he told you? About himself?"

"We know he's already told you more than he's told all of us put together." Gwen said, looking a little hurt. The others leaned forward eagerly, keen to hear any gossip Becky had.

"Look, I don't know why he's told me as much as he has." Becky said quietly. "But whatever and however much he's told me, it's not my place to just pass it on. Even if the stuff he's said is not confidential, I'm not a gossip. It's up to Jack how much we know about him. Not me. Sorry to disappoint."

Gwen nudged her gently.

"Come on, we won't let on we know" she persisted, but Ianto interrupted her.

"No, Gwen, she's right. Jack's personal business is his own concern, and we should respect his privacy." Becky smiled at him gratefully and mouthed a "Thank you". He nodded and returned the smile as Gwen held her hands up in surrender and went back to the computer station with Tosh. As Owen finished cleaning, Becky helped Ianto take any empty coffee mugs back upstairs, seeing as Jack had managed to take the tray to the cells with him. As they walked together, Becky started to speak.

"Seriously, Ianto, thanks for stepping in back there."

"Don't mention it. You were right, what's private is private."

"Well, thanks anyway." Becky set down the coffee mugs next to a small sink and ran a bowl of warm water.

"Hey, I'll do that" Ianto protested as she squirted some washing up liquid on a clean dishcloth. Becky grinned.

"You do it enough times, and I like helping."

"Fine then. If you insist." Ianto reached into a drawer under the sink and pulled out a tea towel. "But things get done quicker with two pairs of hands." He grinned and started to dry the mugs as Becky washed them. After a small pause he started speaking again. "Seriously though, Becky, I admire you for not letting anything slip. Jack's a hell of an interesting person, one that people like to gossip about. But what really annoys me is when people like the others downstairs just talk about him behind his back like he's some sort of character in a soap opera."

"Imagine what they're saying about us right now" Becky laughed. "But I know what you mean. And that" she said as she emptied the sink "is us finished here. Want some help getting the food and drinks in?"

Ianto stared at her.

"Where have you been all my life?"

Becky giggled.

"Take that as a yes. Come on."

They walked outside and around the corner to a small Chinese restaurant. The woman behind the counter glared at them as she realised how big the order was, but said nothing as they sat down in the small seats by the wall. Ianto turned to Becky.

"Mind if I run and get the drinks now? It'll save time and…"

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind waiting here." She smiled as Ianto walked out of the door and leant back against the wall. She felt paper underneath her head and turned to look at it. Her mouth fell open as she read the writing.

A quarter of an hour later, Becky and Ianto walked through to the Board Room of the Torchwood Hub, and laid seven bags of food and drink on the table. Becky walked around to the empty seat in between Owen and Jack, and placed a poster in front of Jack. Most of it was taken up by a picture, the rest by big, bold lettering.

URGENT!

DANGEROUS MUTANT SET LOOSE IN CARDIFF.

REWARD FOR ANY INFORMATION REGARDING ITS WHEREABOUTS.

The picture was of Violet.

* * *

**Ianto/Jack references especially for Kim :-) **

**R&R:-) xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

"OK" Jack began. "Any ideas?"

"First we need to know who's looking for Violet" Gwen said, pushing her curry aside. "Then we need to find out why."

"Who, why, that's all very well. But how?" Tosh cut in.

"Good question." Jack rested his elbows on the table and wove his fingers together.

"What if we put a tracker on her and set her free?"

"No, she's too dangerous."

"Not if you use this" Owen placed the black cube on the table. Jack stared at it.

"That's not a bad idea…"

Ianto shook his head.

"Owen, you said so yourself, Jackson became addicted to it. It messed with his mind. Surely that's too risky."

Jack sighed in frustration and put his head in his hands as he thought. A moment's silence passed as each person tried to think of a solution, and finally Ianto spoke again.

"Why don't we just call the number, meet up with the person and leave Violet in the SUV? We can lead them into a false sense of security by having Becky make the call."

"Ianto…that's brilliant. And so simple!" Jack looked up and grinned.

"Not just a pretty face" Ianto smiled.

"Nope. You're so much more…and your face is more than pretty." Jack replied happily. "Becky, would you be alright with making the call?" His grin broadened as Becky nodded.

"Let's do it! OK, say we asked them to meet in some café, we could have three of us in the car, Becky waiting for the person and two of us sitting nearby."

Becky took her mobile out of her pocket as the others nodded and started dialling the number. Signalling for the others to be quiet, she put it on loudspeaker and laid it on the table.

"Hello?" A male voice rang through the room, sharp and businesslike.

"Hi, I'm calling about the…er…mutant. I know where it is."

"Where?" The voice sounded eager.

"I can't really say – but would it be possible to meet and discuss it then? Say the café on the corner of James Street?"

"Er, of course. Tomorrow, two thirty?"

Becky gave Jack an enquiring glance, and he nodded.

"That's fine."

"Right, then. Good…" The man hung up, clearly confused. Becky grinned.

"Sorted."

Jack clapped his hands and got to his feet.

"If that's that, then I think we're finished. Worked out well, I wanted to discuss what we were going to do about our newest guest anyway. Feel free to stay and eat, I need to make a few phone calls. Meet here at midday tomorrow, unless I call you. OK?"

The others smiled as Jack left and started to finish the Chinese. Nobody spoke, and everyone avoided looking Becky in the eye, clearly remembering the conversation they had had about Jack earlier. After a while, Gwen got to her feet.

"I'm going to go – I'm shattered."

"I'll walk you out." Owen said immediately, and grabbed his coat from behind his chair. Tosh followed suit and waved as she left. Ianto cleared the bags and containers away.

"Hey, are you OK? You haven't eaten." Ianto noticed as she put her untouched food in the bin bag he was holding. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, I suppose." Ianto squeezed her shoulder and left her alone in the room. She sat in silence for a few minutes and then jumped as her phone started to ring. She picked it up off the table and answered it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jack's voice said through the phone. She turned around and saw him at the door. She hung up and smiled as he dropped a penny in front of her.

"No thoughts as such."

"Liar. But I suppose they're your own business, right?"

Becky stared at him.

"I heard that conversation earlier. And the one when you were helping Ianto wash up." Jack smiled. "Thank you for not telling any juicy secrets."

"Like I said before, I'm not a gossip." Becky returned the smile as Jack laid a hand on top of hers. "But why did you tell me so much? I'm not complaining, I'm just confused." She laughed as Jack shrugged and span in her chair slightly. She stopped abruptly and stared at an empty spot on the table.

"Jack, what happened to the cube?"

"I dunno, maybe Owen took it back. But he wouldn't use it…" Jack got up and ran to the computer station, closely followed by Becky. He brought up the security camera view for Violet's chamber, but the camera had been turned off.

"Nobody's been down there since me, have they?" Jack asked. Becky shook her head. They both darted through the nearest door and ran down a corridor to the cells. Stopping at the door, they stared wide eyed at the now empty room.

"Katie and Janet are gone too?"

"Please tell me they just went out for some fresh air?" Becky said worriedly.

"I'm guessing they went out for some fresh meat" Jack replied weakly. He turned on his heel and ran back. He pulled Becky along to the slab that took them up by the water tower that ran down to the centre of the Hub and held her as the slab started to rise.

"Where the hell are they?" Becky whispered as they put their earpieces in. She was soon answered by a scream that chilled her blood and almost stopped her heart. Without saying a word she started to sprint in that direction. Another shriek rang through the otherwise silent night, coming from behind them this time. Jack turned to see what it was, leaving Becky running alone. She soon caught up with the source, and found it was one of the Weevils, the one Jack called Janet. It had already attacked a man, and a young woman was cowering beside the body in front of the Weevil, defending herself with a penknife she had pulled from her dead boyfriend's pocket.

"Hey, Janet!" she yelled. "Over here!"

Janet the Weevil turned and faced her. And then started to run towards her.

"Oops. That might have been a bad idea" she told herself as she started to run away from it. She turned into a deserted street and started yelling down her earpiece to Jack.

"Jack, I've found Janet!"

"Where?"

"About seven feet behind me, chasing me down…hang on…Stryd Street! Word of advice, don't tell them where you are to distract them from their potential dinner!"

"That's kinda common sense!" Jack replied as he started to run to her aid.

"Don't patronise me and…oh, you've got to be kidding" Becky's voice tailed off as she turned a corner. "Jack" she squeaked. "I've found Violet too. And she's missing the silver pendant."

"OK, I need you to run in the direction of the SUV. See if you can get them there, that's where I'm heading."

"Without being eaten?"

"Preferably. Keep shouting so I know you're alive, would you?"

"You got it. Where are you?" Becky yelled.

"About two hundred yards from the car. You?"

"About two minutes away. I think I can get there unhurt, but they're getting close. I'm just hoping they don't get distracted."

"They won't. They've got your smell now, and won't rest until they catch you."

"Comforting! Thanks, Harkness!"

"Always a pleasure" Jack replied, now at the car. "I'm here, ready and waiting."

"Be with you in a tick" Becky called back, now mere seconds away from turning the last corner. Just as the great black SUV came into view, she felt a strong arm catch her around the waist, pulling her into a doorway as Jack appeared and sedated the two alien creatures. Becky turned to look at her rescuer and let out a small squeal as she recognised who it was.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you mind not screaming?" Owen sighed, pocketing the black cube he was holding. Becky glared at him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Thought I'd take this out for a test run?" Owen tried, giving Becky what he thought was a winning grin. It did not, however, remove the frown from her face. "Fine. I just wanted to try the cube, but it got out of control."

"Jack's going to kill you, you realise that, don't you?"

Owen nodded and shrugged.

"I don't know what I was thinking really, I wanted to prove the cube was perfectly harmless-"

"Even though you told us yourself it wasn't?"

"And I've now realised that. I couldn't control it, and before I knew it, Violet had broken free." He held up the pendant that had been around Violet's neck and Becky noticed there was a large gash his arm, which he quickly covered up as Jack came round the corner to see where Becky had gone.

"Becky are you…Owen?!" Jack stared at him, at a loss of what to say. Owen handed him the black cube and pendant.

"I wanted to try using the cube. I just wanted to feel what it's like to have that sort of power over something. But then I lost control. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You do realise this is the second time you've almost killed Becky?" Jack said, his tone hard and bitter. Owen turned to her.

"I know it's not much, but I'm sorry."

Becky waved off the apology.

"I'm still alive, that's what counts."

Jack smiled and took her hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"We still need to find Katie. Care to help, Owen? Now that you're here, anyway. Or I could lock you in the SUV with Violet?"

"Nah, I'll give Katie a go" Owen laughed. Becky untied the scarf she was using as a belt from her waist and handed it to him.

"Shouldn't you keep pressure on that?" she asked, indicating the gash. Owen scowled.

"Don't tell me how to do my job and I won't tell you how to do yours" he said, tying the scarf around his arm as he did so. Becky grinned and started to walk away, closely followed by Jack.

"Where could she be?" she pondered. "We heard that scream earlier, shall we head in a that-way sort of direction?"

Jack laughed despite himself. "That way it is."

They were soon greeted with another scream, and all three of them started to run to find the source. Sure enough, there was Katie, about to have her dinner. As she descended on her victim, a dark-haired eighteen year old boy, Jack held Becky back while she struggled to run and help.

"Becky, there's nothing we can do for him. All we can do is wait. Unless you want to end up like that too?"

Once he was able to, Owen caught the Weevil by the waist and administered a sedative. Becky approached the dead teenager cautiously and let out a small, shaky gasp.

"Joe?"

The mangled remains of the boy's face were those of the face in Becky's photograph she had pinned to the target in the gun training. Jack stepped behind her and stared at the body.

"Bad time to bump into an ex" he murmured to himself as Becky started to walk away, managing to take only six steps before she dropped to her knees. As Owen took the unconscious Weevil to the SUV, Jack ran to Becky, holding her hair out of the way as she started to cough and splutter. Tears spurted from her closed eyelids as her stomach began to heave, and Jack waited patiently until she had finished being sick, supporting her head with his strong hand. He drew a handkerchief from his coat, soaked it with water from a bottle he pulled out from another pocket and began to mop her up. She smiled weakly and leaned lightly against him as she felt her strength return.

"Sorry" she said as Jack handed her the rest of the water. She sipped from it for a while, and then let Jack pull her to her feet.

"Hey, it was a shock. Don't worry about it." Jack smiled and supported her weight as they walked back to the car, where Owen was waiting. He darted forward as he saw them approaching.

"Becky, I had no…I mean if I had any idea that you would know…"

Becky laughed.

"You're apologising because you set a Weevil on the person I spent months just wishing he were dead? Owen, if I hadn't just been sick I would actually kiss you right now. I was just shocked, is all." She climbed into the SUV and Jack turned to Owen.

"Is she for real?"

Owen shrugged and got in the car. Jack paused for a minute before getting into the driver's seat. He turned to look at a nervous-looking Owen behind him.

"Oh, yeah, didn't think Violet would like wearing a seatbelt. Hopefully she won't wake up." He turned back, gave Becky a quick wink and then started the engine. They drove the short distance to the back of the Hub in silence. Pulling up outside the door, they found Gwen waiting for them. Her arms were folded against the cold and she smiled as she saw them get out of the car.

"How'd you know we'd be here?" Owen asked as she helped them unload the sedated aliens. Gwen tapped her earpiece.

"I heard the whole thing. Hats off to the both of you though, Becky and Jack, making jokes in the middle of a Weevil and mutant chase."

"If you can't laugh, what can you do?" Becky smiled and helped Gwen move Katie through to the cells. Jack and Owen followed with Janet and Violet, and Jack slumped against the wall. He held out his hand.

"Cube." Owen dropped the object into his hand along with the pendant, and Jack put them straight into a containment box.

"No-one's using that again. Anyone got the time?"

"Midnight" Becky answered, checking her watch. Jack stretched.

"New day, then. Coffee, anyone?"

"Are you making it?" Gwen asked immediately.

"I can do…"

"Then no, thanks."

Becky giggled as Jack appeared to take offence at this remark. He grinned and got to his feet.

"I'm not _that_ bad."

"Oh, please" Owen interrupted "Last time I drank your coffee I ended up unconscious."

"That's only because you were being unusually annoying at the time." Jack looked deadly serious. Unsure whether to laugh or not, Becky changed the subject.

"Look, what are we going to do with Violet tomorrow? We can't keep her in the SUV now, she's not controllable. She's…gone wild" She stepped back from Violet's cell as she began to wake up. Proving Becky's point, she began to throw herself at the clear wall that separated her from the others. Jack shook his head.

"She's not wild. Look at her, she's just trying to escape, just like we'd do."

"Yeah, and what would you do if people were just going to pass you back and forth between others, completely regardless of what you want? She's so desperate to escape that she'll kill anyone who gets in her way."


	6. Chapter 6

It was quarter to two and Becky was sitting next to Jack in the café they had arranged to meet the alleged owner of the so-called mutant. She was wearing a pale green vest top and jeans, and her long hair was pulled into two sleek, slightly curled bunches. Sunlight was streaming through the windows, and Becky had had to sit with Jack in between her and the window so she could see. Jack didn't seem to be affected by the sunlight at all. Gwen, Owen and Toshiko were sitting outside in the SUV, the air conditioning keeping them cool, an unconscious Violet in the back seat. Owen was rubbing the back of his neck as he recalled the struggle they had had to administer the most effective sedative Torchwood owned. Ianto was back at the Hub, listening to their conversations and monitoring the CCTV around the area. A tall, dark-haired business man entered the crowded café, looking out of place in a sharp, grey suit. He noticed Jack and Becky and made his way over to them.

"Are you the one who called about the missing mutant?" he murmured to Becky. She nodded and he sat opposite the two of them. He looked at Jack.

"And you are?"

"A friend of mine" Becky said firmly. "Better question is who are _you_?"

The man smiled a fake, thin smile. He held out his hand.

"Martin Robertson, I work in Rookwood Hospital."

Jack accepted his hand and shook it. "Jack Harkness and this is Becky Stuart." Ianto started to speak into his earpiece.

"There's no Martin Robertson at Rookwood, I just checked. Why do I recognise his face?"

"So, Rookwood?" Jack withdrew his hand and gave Becky a sideways glance. "What do you do there?"

"Work in the lab. So did Greg, the mutant you say you've got. He got in the way of an experiment, and unfortunately ended up the way he did. He went insane and started killing, and before we knew it, he had escaped."

Jack smiled harshly.

"See, that would almost be believable. But I had a colleague do a couple of tests." Back in the SUV, Owen smirked as Jack continued. "And it's not human. Never has been. So why don't you tell us the truth?"

Martin laughed.

"Very good. I won't bore you with details, just tell me where it is."

Now it was Jack's turn to laugh.

"Not a chance. Until you tell me _what _it is."

"Alien, as far as I know. Found it running around Cardiff Millennium Centre."

"But you put the pendant on it? Controlled it?" Becky asked. Martin nodded and smiled in a way that sickened Becky to the stomach.

"Clever one, you are. I had a mate keep the cube, but he soon became afraid of it. Power got to his head. So he let it go."

"How did you get the cube?" Becky's expression was firm and unreadable, and Jack felt almost proud as he realised it was due to Torchwood's training.

"Used to work for Torchwood. Before the battle." Jack and Becky glanced at each other. Ianto gasped.

"Martin Robertson? No, that's not his name. It's Rob Martins. He worked at Torchwood One, we worked together. He used to take things, alien things, back home with him. And he would always use a false name when bargaining with people." The three in the car looked at the sleeping alien and then at each other. Ianto continued.

"Jack, just leave. He only wants Violet for his collection. Seriously, just get out."

Jack and Becky stood up together.

"Well, sorry to be off." Jack ushered Becky away from the table as Martin – or Rob – got to his feet.

"Wait, where is it?" He grabbed Becky's arm and pulled her to him in a grip that no amount of her struggling could loosen. "Where is it?" he repeated, his angry voice rising slightly as Jack tried to wrestle Becky from him. A waitress appeared, a look of thunder on her face.

"You want to fight? Outside!" she ordered, pointing them out of the door. Rob pulled Becky out of the door, with Jack right behind them.

"Just let go of her." Jack's tone was one of forced calmness as he took out his Webley and aimed it at Rob. He grinned and his grip on Becky tightened as she continued to struggle. Her eyes widened as Jack cocked the gun. She stopped struggling, kicked her leg forward and then swung it back, hitting Rob in a place that was certain to guarantee pain. Sure enough, he doubled over, loosening his grip and allowing Becky to run towards Jack, who caught her in a quick hug before the two of them turned around and ran to the SUV. Gwen hurriedly opened the back door and they jumped in, leaving Owen to drive them away back to the Hub. Jack turned to Becky, who was holding her side, and grinned.

"That was an impressive high kick back then."

"Of all the things to comment on! Prospect of losing Violet to an alien collector, him grabbing me, but obviously my gym skills are much more interesting."

Jack laughed. Gwen tapped him on the arm.

"What are we going to do with Violet now?"

"Same as what we've done with Katie and Janet? We can't exactly let her go free."

Tosh nodded in agreement as Owen stopped the car outside a pub.

"Drink, anyone?"

"For once, Owen, I'm gonna say yes. Ianto, come and meet us at the Red Dragon."

"Be there in a minute"

By the time Ianto arrived, there were already two tall lemonades, one beer and two glasses of water on the table. He ordered a Pepsi for himself and joined the others.

"So Violet's staying?" he asked. Jack nodded.

"Don't worry, you won't have to see her too often." He smiled and took a sip of his water. Becky reached for her lemonade and sat back. Ianto noticed her hands were shaking slightly.

"You OK?" he asked quietly. She smiled and nodded.

"Not bad for your first interrogation" he grinned. She laughed and winced slightly as she found it hurt her side. Owen reached out.

"You might have a cracked rib." He felt the spot where Becky said it hurt most and nodded. "Yup, that's cracked, alright. Doesn't seem too bad, just don't lift anything heavy for a few days. Here" he handed her a couple of painkillers and she swallowed them with a swig of Jack's water. Handing the glass back to Jack, she smiled at Owen gratefully and leaned against the back of her chair. Jack turned to Ianto.

"So tell us everything about this Rob Martins character."

"We worked at Torchwood One together. He had a normal family, his dad had died. He had a girlfriend too, we used to double date sometimes. Me and Lisa, him and Jane. He was obsessed with alien technology, and often took things home to experiment with. He almost got fired when they found he'd taken a dangerous weapon home, but he got me to cover for him, saying I knew and had made sure no damage was done. I just went along with it, but Lisa always saw him for what he really was." His eyes clouded over briefly at the mention of his girlfriend. "He disappeared for a month before the ghosts started appearing, but he came back. I saw him in the battle, and just assumed he had died. Obviously I was wrong. He was on the list of the missing though. I didn't pay much attention because I was too busy with…"

"Hiding a Cyberwoman in the Hub?" Jack gave Ianto a stern look. He had never quite forgiven him for doing that. Gwen looked from Jack to Ianto, and laid a hand softly on Ianto's arm.

"Hey, don't be harsh. You loved her, didn't you, Ianto?"

"That's not-" Jack began, but Becky cut in.

"Have you never loved someone so much you'd do anything just to keep them with you, even if the case was literally hopeless? Look, Jack, I know what it's like to lose someone you love, and I know you do too." Her tone was not angry, but kind.

Jack looked at Becky and then down at the table. Everyone avoided looking anyone in the eye, and instead averted their gazes to the table or to their drinks. Ianto turned to Becky and gave her a small smile and a mouthed "Thank you". She returned the smile and blinked back a tear as Jack looked up.

"You miss them, don't you? Your family, I mean."

"Of course I do. But if they hadn't died, I wouldn't be here."

"What happened?" Tosh asked quietly. Gwen made to shush her, but Becky smiled.

"It's OK. I don't mind telling. If we've got time." She turned her gaze to Jack, who nodded.

"It was my aunt's wedding. She wanted it to be huge, one that everyone would always remember, and she could afford it. Everyone the couple knew was invited, and that included my whole family, Dad's side too. The ceremony was amazing, everyone commented how beautiful they looked. I remember the photos took ages though. Once the meal was over, they did the speeches and everyone went back to the bar while they set up the room for dancing. I went outside after a bit with my older cousin, Chris. He was eighteen at the time, one year and a half older than me. He was my best friend. We sat outside, talking and laughing for ages. Just us. Then the screams started. A fire had broken out down the corridor, trapping everyone in the room. They tried to get to the fire escape, but by that time it was blocked. Chris ran in to try and get some people outside. The last thing he said to me was "Just stay where you are, you're safe and that's how I want you to stay." So I stayed, just hoping. But he didn't come out. The firemen arrived and put the fire out, but nobody had made it. They took some bodies outside, hoping I would be able to identify them. One of them was Chris. Another was my little sister. Once I saw them, I broke down crying and couldn't stop. They put me in a foster home for a week or so, but I hated it, and begged everyone to let me stay in my old house. So they did. It got lonely though, so I left. And that's when you found me." There were tears running down Becky's cheeks by this point. She looked up at the five faces watching her and smiled sadly. Gwen and Ianto both had tears in their eyes, and Tosh was wiping hers away with a napkin. Owen reached across the table and gave her hand a sympathetic squeeze. Jack's expression was unreadable as Becky spoke again.

"The only thing I remember noticing before the fire wasn't even there when I went back the next day, but it was the thing that kept me from running back inside. Somehow it told me to stay put."

"What was it?" Jack asked.

"It was a box. A blue box."


	7. Chapter 7

"We should go" Jack said, checking his watch. "Listen, do you lot wanna go in the SUV and get Vi back to the Hub? I need to take a walk, I think."

"You alright?" Becky looked at Jack with concerned eyes. He nodded.

"Actually, do you want to walk with me?"

"Yeah, OK."

Jack and Becky left the pub and started to walk in the general direction of the Roald Dahl Plass as the others drove off in the car. After a while, Jack started to speak.

"The blue box you saw, it wasn't a police box, was it?"

"Yeah, it was. How did you…"

"Remember I told you about the Doctor? And all that travelling we did in the TARDIS?"

"Yeah, but…oh, it was the TARDIS I saw!" Jack nodded as comprehension dawned in Becky's eyes. "So you really were there when it happened?"

Jack nodded again.

"Don't get me wrong, though, about the time I was trying to make you mad. I don't know who actually started it, but I did try to stop it. I lied before."

"I guessed as much. I didn't want to believe you, anyway. So what actually happened?"

"Sure you wanna know?"

"Of course I do. I have a right to, at least."

Jack took a breath and started telling Becky the story.

"The Doctor had just dealt with a few aliens in the kitchens, and I guess one of them started the fire. We went in to help, but by then it was too late. Then I saw a person run through the fire to help his family, crying out to them, hoping anyone would be alive. We tried to get through to him, but the fire was quicker." He looked Becky straight in the eye, his tone no more than a whisper. "He never screamed, Becky. He just let it happen. I think he said your name, though."

"Oh, God." Becky whispered. Tears spilled down her cheeks and Jack put an arm around her. They sat on a bench in silence for a small while as Becky wiped her tears away. She leant against Jack's shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks, Jack." Becky suddenly said.

"For what?"

"Everything. For trying to help that night. For saving me when I was in danger the time we first met. For giving me my life back. And a shoulder to cry on" she finished with a small laugh.

Jack smiled.

"Don't mention it. You're worth saving, anyway."

Becky blushed and pushed Jack away, giggling as he pulled her closer. She gave one last sniff and got to her feet, pulling Jack up behind her as she did so.

"We should make sure Violet hasn't eaten Owen yet. C'mon."

"And that would be a bad thing?"

"Yes."

Jack grinned and they walked the rest of the way to the Hub in a happier mood. Once they walked through the Tourist Office, they went into the R&R room, where Owen, Tosh and Gwen were lounging around on sofas and armchairs. They smiled as Jack and Becky walked in and Gwen shifted aside on the sofa to make room for them both. Jack flopped down next to Gwen, who looked at his coat in disgust. He turned to look at his sleeve and groaned as Tosh started to laugh.

"Great. I hate" he sniffed the white splat on his sleeve "seagulls. Especially when they crap all over my sleeve." Becky giggled and he turned to look at her. "Did you know?"

She shook her head and stopped a smile spreading on her face. Noticing this, Jack shrugged the coat off his shoulders and threw the coat towards Becky, who laughed and caught it. As if by magic, Ianto appeared with a damp cloth and sponged the mess away. Jack smiled.

"Ah, it's the genie we call Ianto. Who rubbed the lamp this time?"

"Just be careful you don't rub me the wrong way, sir" Ianto grinned. Jack sat up straight and beamed happily, all too keen to have a flirting match with him.

"What way's the right way?"

Becky laughed as Ianto tapped the side of his nose and walked away. Jack sighed as he watched him leave.

"God that guy's got a cute butt."

"Careful, sir, I'll report you for harassment" Ianto called behind him. Jack laughed.

"If we're done with the flirting?" Owen began. "What are we going to do about Martins?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair and groaned.

"I dunno. You reckon he'll follow us?"

"Probably. I don't think he'll want to give Violet up that easily."

"Tough, he's not getting her." Becky smiled as Jack leapt to the alien's defence. "We'll just have to keep on guard" he continued. "Becky, especially you. He knows who you are, and knows you're more…well…vulnerable than the rest of us."

"Vulnerable?" Gwen let out a short burst of laughter. "After the way she escaped him last time?"

"Just because I'm younger doesn't make me weaker." Becky smiled.

"No, but it does make you more of a target." Jack insisted.

"Fine." Becky gave in and grinned. "If you want me to stick to you like glue, I will." Jack beamed.

"Thanks. Anyone got a spare earpiece? I think I must have left mine upstairs."

---

Rob Martins was standing alone outside the Millennium Centre. He was waiting for some sign of the two people he had met in that café three hours earlier. Furious that he had let them get away with his find, he knew he wouldn't rest until he had found them again. He turned sharply as he heard his name being called.

"Rob? Rob Martins?"

"Ianto!" Rob tried to hide his annoyance as Ianto Jones made his way over.

"How've you been?" Ianto asked, trying to keep his voice as normal as possible with Jack whispering in his earpiece. Rob faked a smile.

"Good. You?"

"Yeah, great."

"Ask him if he's still on the lookout for alien tech." Jack instructed from Tosh's computer station.

"So, still looking out for aliens? I mean, Torchwood sorta stays with you, doesn't it?"

"Yeah" Rob laughed. "But, no, just been travelling and stuff. Nothing alien. Glad to get away from it to be honest."

"Right"

"But I suppose your boss would disagree." Rob continued, pulling out Jack's missing earpiece from his pocket. "Wouldn't you, Mr. Harkness?"


	8. Chapter 8

"So that would be where you left your earpiece." Becky placed a hand on Jack's shoulder as his face fell. He was obviously angry with himself.

"I can't believe it" he kept saying. "How could I be so brainless?"

"Hey, it was an accident" Tosh reassured him. "It could have happened to any one of us."

Jack shook his head, still frustrated. He grabbed the microphone from Tosh's desk and started speaking into it.

"Look, Rob Martins, I don't care how valuable this alien would be to your collection, but you are _not _getting her. Do you understand?"

Outside, Rob Martins laughed. He had a firm grip on Ianto's arm, one not unlike the one he had held on Becky, one that couldn't be loosened.

"Tell you what, I'll trade Ianto for…what did you call the alien…Violet."

"What do you mean, you'll trade Ianto?"

There was silence on the other end. Jack switched the microphone off and sat heavily in the nearest chair.

"He's got Ianto" he said weakly. "And that means he really knows how to piss me off."

Becky knelt on the floor beside Jack.

"What are we going to do?" she asked as Gwen sat in front of them.

"We need to distract him."

"But the only thing that would do that is Violet" Owen said. "And we can't let him take her."

"So we need a fake Violet" Tosh said. Everyone looked at her in wonder.

"That's not a bad idea…" Becky began. "But we'd need to disguise one of us as her, and I don't think we should risk that."

"Why not?" argued Owen.

"Because they'd be caught by Martins, or by anyone who's seen that ridiculous poster he put up. Do you want to risk that?"

"Sounds like a challenge."

Becky stared at him, and he just grinned back. Jack stood up.

"You sure you wanna do that? You'd have to run fast, and not face Martins."

Owen nodded. Jack smiled a little.

"Do we have any purple paint? Oh, and we'll need a razor."

Owen's eyes widened as he remembered Violet was bald. He then shook the shock off.

"Go on then. It'll grow back. Bald me, baby. Just…leave the nose intact, would you?"

Tosh giggled as she produced a razor and started to shave his head. Jack then took a pot of purple spray paint from a nearby box. Becky stared.

"Is there anything you don't have?"

Jack grinned and started to spray Owen's hands.

"Nope."

"Can I have a go?" Becky smiled and took the paint. She laughed as she sprayed it over one of Owen's ears. "It's fun." Her grin widened as Jack took a tube of bright red lipstick from his coat pocket.

"This belonged to an old girlfriend" he said as he applied it to Owen's lips. "She loved to stand out." He grinned as he finished. "I've always wanted to do that to you, Owen."

Owen pouted and ran a hand through his non-existent hair as Tosh took a camera out of her bag.

"I need evidence of this" she said as she started taking pictures. "I need a new wallpaper for my laptop too."

Gwen grinned and pulled Owen to his feet. She kissed his cheek briefly.

"Don't get caught" she advised. "We can't do autopsies the way you can."

Owen smiled, winked, and stepped on to the platform that led them out. The hydraulics powered the platform up and led Owen to the outside world. Once he was out in the open, he sprinted past Martins and Ianto so fast, they couldn't see it was really Owen. Immediately, Martins dropped Ianto's arm and chased after him, leaving Ianto to go running back down to the Hub, where the others were waiting. As he ran through the doors, Becky threw her arms around him.

"Ianto!"

Jack stepped forward and pulled him close as Becky let go.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you in that spot."

"Don't worry, sir. I quite liked being the hostage and not the coffee boy."

"You make a great damsel in distress." Jack grinned.

"But why did you let Violet out?" Ianto asked suddenly.

"We didn't" Becky smiled, waving the purple paint.

"Then who…Owen?"

Jack nodded and sat back down. The others followed suit. There was nothing they could do but wait for Owen to return.

---

Owen sprinted around Cardiff Bay until he couldn't run a step further. He stopped at a railing overlooking the water and waited for Martins to approach. He had an idea.

---

Jack and the others sat quietly in the Hub, waiting for Owen to appear in the doorway. After half an hour, Gwen got to her feet.

"I don't believe this. Have we just sent him to…"

Jack stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"No. He'll be back. I'm sure he will be." He sighed. "I'm going to make sure Violet's OK."

"I'll come" Becky said quickly, eager to get away from the tense atmosphere that gripped the room. She followed Jack out and left the others alone in silence.

---

Owen waited by the railing, his back turned to the street. He could feel Martins behind him, knew he was about to jump and attempt to catch him at any second. He braced himself, and at the exact right second, he swerved out of the way, leaving Martins to fly behind him into the water of Cardiff Bay. As he saw Martins' head break the surface, Owen grinned.

"Alright, Rob?" he called, laughing when he received a furious glare in response. Martins was pulled back under the water again and Owen walked off.

"See ya, Martins" he shouted as Rob struggled against the water, finally losing the battle as he went under for the final time.

---

Back at the Hub, Gwen was nervously pacing around the others. Tosh was sitting quietly, anxiously biting the nail of her thumb and Ianto was making endless cups of coffee to keep himself busy.

"What's going on here, then?" a voice suddenly said at the doorway. "Didn't realise I was that important."

Owen was standing there, with a massive grin on his face. Gwen squealed and hugged him as the others let out a collective sigh of relief.

"What happened?"

"Martins got wet" Owen shrugged. The others smiled and dropped the subject, understanding Owen's statement to mean they wouldn't get any trouble from him again.

---

In the Torchwood cells, Violet was stretched out on the floor, sleeping quietly for the first time since Rob Martins had found her and captured her. Jack and Becky watched her for a small while.

"What do you see when you look at her now?" Jack asked, turning to Becky. She smiled.

"She's finally happy. Like me" she answered as she gave Jack a hug.


End file.
